Michi
'Michi (美智) is a Second Generation member of Danshi Joshi Project. She is a former member of Minna Musu 。, Rain=Bow and Sorelle Rosa and a current member of Raspberryz , K~awaii , and Carino! Her image color is 'Powdered Rose', but it was previously 'Sensual Primrose.' 'Catchphrase:' ''"Ima nanji des-ka? Sore wa Kawaii Time! Ehe~" (What time is it? It is Kawaii Time!") . She is known for her Burikko character, love for cute things and insistence of being called cute. She likes playing around with a very narcissistic personality competing with the cutest members in the group and calling herself the cutest. Lately, she has been calling herself the Captain of Kawaii Gundan. Biography '''Pre-DJP' Michi was more known for her anime fandubs. She did covers of characters like Lacus Clyne from Gundam SEED/Destiny and Mitsuki Kouyama from Full Moon wo Sagashite. Incidentally, both characters are idols in their respective canons. She later began to shift genres and began making covers of idol groups before she discovered an audition for a new project called, Danshi Joshi Project. 2013 She auditioned for the project and passed. Her audition song was Juice=Juice's "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne." She became a member and joined the project's Second Generation. While she had planned to only do covers of Minna Musu。 , K~awaii and Rain=Bow , she offered to fill in temporary for Raspberryz . However, she loved it so much that she decided to stay and became the voice of the Project's Momoko Tsugunaga. Sorelle Rosa was an idea originally conceived by Michi in October of 2013, but not until January of 2014 was it ever put into action. It was comprised solely of her generationmates, Sayuri , Natsumi and herself. 2014 With the triple graduation of Valerie , Sayuri and Natsumi on July 29, 2014, the group, Sorelle Rosa was disbanded after the release of their last single, "Our Songs! " It was later announced that it will be reborn with two new members, Priyam and Thea . The project then announced that the group's new name will be 'Carino! ' that meant, 'cute'' ''in Italian. Due to her busy schedule, Michi graduated from Rain=bow after their August 2014 releases. Also officially changing her member color from ''Powdered Rose' to ''''Sensual Primrose.' On September 3rd, they released her first Birthday single, [Dearest。 ]. Michi dedicated it to her grandmother whom had passed away that year. 2015 Officially changed her member color from 'Sensual Rose' back to 'Powdered Primrose.' Profile *Stats **'Name:' Michi **'''Image Color':' Sensual Primrose **'Nicknames:' Michi, Hime-chan **'Birthdate: September 3, 1988 **'Birthplace: '''Philippines **'Age: 26 **'Western Zodiac:' Virgo **'Chinese Zodiac: '''Dragon **'Blood Type:' O **'Height:' 5'2" **'Hobbies: Reading, writing and singing **'Special Skills: '''Method acting **'Favorite Colors: Pink, Lavender and White **'Favorite Animals:' Doves, Cats and Swallows **'Favorite Season:' Spring **'Favorite Foods:' Sweets. Chocolates mostly. **'Least Favorite Food:' Okra and Fried eggplant **'Favorite Songs:' Shabondama, Sexy Boy and Help Me! by Morning Musume; Nee~ and Dearest by Aya Matsuura **'Favorite H!P Girl/s: '''Sayumi Michishige, Rika Ishikawa, Momoko Tsugunaga and Aya Matsuura **'Danshi Joshi Project Groups:' Minna Musu。 (2013) Sorelle Rosa (2013-2014) °K~awaii (2013-present) Raspberryz (2013- present) Rain=bow (2013 - 2014) Carino! (2014 - present) USA☆WINK Kerri and Michi debuted the mascots of their indie-unit, USA☆WINK. The mascots were designed by Kerri during one of the two members' antics. The color schemes are based on Kerri and Michi's member colors. There is actually no confirmation that this is an official DJP unit, but the two are determined to double the trouble and the cuteness. ' Mascot Profile''' ''' Name: Cupcake Creation: Kerri Special Skill: Being an older sister to Peppermint '''Mascot Profile ''' Name: Peppermint Creation: Kerri Special Skill: 'Giving lots and lots of love to older sister. Trivia *Michi used to be an anime fandubber. Her video '''Emotion' ''from the anime, Gundam SEED Destiny has over 170k+ views. * She was an anime fan before she became interested in idols. *Michi insists on her own shipping with Thea which she calls, HimeOujishipping. Their covers, ''Watashi no Jidai ''and ''Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai are their ship songs. *Danshi Joshi Project is her first project. *She considered former member and generationmate, Natsumi as her rival as the cutest in the group. *She likes to call Thea , My Love. * She says'' -huhubells- because it sounded cute. Her co-worker started it and Michi thought it was cute, so she decided to use it too. *She and Foxtella are the members of the projects with the most groups. Both tied at four. After her graduation from Rain=bow, Michi is now down by one and making Foxtella the sole holder of the title. *She gets along with Star the most despite the age difference and Thea despite the image difference. *Calls herself the Captain of Kawaii Gundan because she is the oldest. *She admits that in the project that she might have the worst pronunciation, but she won't lose at sounding cute. * On the phone, she is often mistaken as younger than she really is. *She has a voice-crush on most of the members of the project but she is loudest about Yuzuriha and Thea . *She has a soft spot for idols with infamously annoying personalities like, Sayumi Michishige and Momoko Tsugunaga. * She and Kerri are rivals, at the same time they plan to be let's become the #1 Cutest Couple and dissolve the world in their blinding light of adorable cuteness and wipe away tears with their smiles! ! Their official ship name is, ''UsaWink ''or UsaWinkshipping''. * She is a fan of Audrey Hepburn and Classic Hollywood Cinema. Her ultimate crush is Gregory Peck and Michael Caine. * She loves Taishuu Engeki and has a crush that she shares with bestfriend on Daigoro Tachibana. * She is editor-in-chief of Ai☆dolizings - The DJP News Room! Category:DJP Members